


Legend

by mizuirokandeya



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent prompt 'legend'. Things don't always go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend

“I've heard a lot of things about you, Mr. Hummel.” The man closes the office door behind him, biting his lip.

“Did you now?”

“You're quite the legend with my clientele.”

“I do tend to pull focus.” Kurt leans back in his office chair, crosses his legs. The leather creaks under his weight and the man comes closer.

He climbs up on the chair, straddles Kurt's lap, lets his finger trail down his chest. “You've certainly captured mine.”

Kurt feels himself harden in his pants and pulls him closer by the hips. They kiss and Kurt feels himself pressed further into the chair.

He has a second to panic, wants to push forward but it's too late and they topple backwards.

It takes a moment for him to regain his breath but then he joins Blaine in his laughter, shaking with it.

“Maybe we should have gone with bondage instead,” Blaine says in between gasping breaths and Kurt can't help the snort that escapes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com/post/135083438552/legend)


End file.
